Two is Better than One
by MelBelle2
Summary: Buffy is given the chance to see what Angel's future holds for him, but what she sees isn't what she expected nor wanted to happen. Buffy is forced to choose between one happy life over another's. A sequel to "Accidentally in Love"
1. Chapter 1 A Gift of Change

_**Authors Note: **__Well it happened the idea of actually writing this. Trust me I don't even know what sparked the idea, but it came I wrote, and now I can't stop writing. lol So I guess my little two characters aren't finished with their story they started last year. lol So here we go, the sequel to "Accidentally in Love".  
_

_**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the main characters. I don't own anthing that Joss or David created. _

_**Set:** __Buffy is given the chance to see what Angel's future holds for him, but what she sees isn't what she expected nor wanted to happen. Putting the task into her own hands Buffy is forced to choose between one happy life over another's -- will life finally began to play out like she's always wanted or will life make yet another interesting twist guiding her through unmentionable challenges including one ever so not happy future daughter. "Based on a day after Amends"_

_Thought's are always welcome and reviews too. :) Oh and if you see anything needing corrections or not making sense just tell me and I'll try and clear it up. :) Thanks; and enjoy. _

_

* * *

_Heavy Snowfall in Sunnydale since, ever – that's what the news weather man stated yesterday morning just before the sun rose from the east. It was the most precious, extraordinary day of her life because for the first time ever, along with the snow, she was able to enjoy the entire day outside with Angel. She wished she could replay that day over and over again, but alas she couldn't. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't bear to repeat the fight they had just before the miracle occurred.

"_Am, I a thing worth saving, huh…the world wants me gone!"_

"_What about me?" _

Grabbing a fist full of snow Buffy threw it towards a tombstone, the tombstone that supposedly was going to have a rising, which was supposedly going to help her get her mind off of certain details in life, like not being able to have Angel. Not being able to enjoy his company without needing so much more.

"_You'll never be friends."_

She quivered over the recognition of Spike actually being right. "It's not fair!" Jumping down off the crypt she was sitting on, Buffy began to head back home. It was all just a waste of time, and she would be happy to tell that to Giles tomorrow at school. Sighing heavily, she decided to cut through the park – nothing against the previous street she was on, it's just that was usually the road she also took to get to Angel's place. He's not someone she really wants to see right now.

True, yesterday was the best day of her life, but the morning was the worst. Angel was going to kill himself, literally going to fry to dust. And his reason simple, "Me."

"_I want you so badly…and I know it'll cost me my soul, and a part of me doesn't care."_

Tears escaped, streaming down the side of her cheeks over the memory. She could still remember the dream; remember his attack, her near death after their night of bliss.

"_You'll be in love till it kills you both."_

Why can't for once everything just go the way it's supposed to go? "Why can't I be happy?" She didn't even notice the question escape her lips as she wiped away the tears. All she wanted was to have one normal thing, one precious gift for her to have for herself. She's the slayer, she's to fight the forces of darkness, but can't whomever is in charge of life give her one thing in return? Is that too much to ask?

"_You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends."_

"He's right." She whispered, taking a seat on one of the swings in the park. Rocking back and forth, she contemplated on how much Spike was right about her and Angel. She hated the thought of that love sick vampire being right, but from everything that's happened since that night at the magic shop; she couldn't help but admit to his statement given then.

"_Love isn't brains, children, it's blood...blood screaming inside you to work its will."_

"God, shut-up!" Buffy shouted just now grasping the awareness of someone pushing her on the swing. Her heart nearly stopped beating when the familiar voice echoed her name from behind.

"Buffy?" Stopping her mid-way on the swing, Angel spun her around to face him, his eyes looking concerned over his love sitting before him. He could tell she had been crying and wanted nothing more than to hold her close in his arms and give her all the comfort she needed to erase whatever had bothered her so – but he only continued to stand his ground with his hands wrapped around the chains of the swing set.

It didn't take her long for the figure to finally sink in, he was standing there with his heart open to her, and all she could do was grieve about losing it. "Angel what are you doing here?"

Answering his question with a question, he expected it, especially from the state she was in, something was deeply bothering her, but it wasn't until a second ago did she even realize his presence.

"I was out for a walk, and I saw you sitting out here alone." He smiled trying to give her some light in her dark, but she could only shield it out, something was blocking her from him, something he wanted so much to be rid of. "If you want I could leave."

His last phrase stuck out most, _leave_, would he? Would he leave her for good if given another chance? If there was yet another bump in their long darkened road would he give up?

The silent awkwardness drew Angel's attention away as he turned to walk off; Buffy finally realized his leaving and ran to his side.

"No don't go." She grabbed his shoulder forcing him to face her as her eyes began to glisten.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Angel asked as his thumb caressed her face, wiping away the tear that almost slid down the side of her cheek.

She could only shake her head, trying to fight back the tears that she's been holding in for so long now, "Nothing." She replied, "Nothing at all. Just don't leave." Wrapping her arms around his waist she held on tight as if he were her only lifeline.

Standing still, Angel didn't know whether to force her in telling him her problem or just ignore it completely and hold her in return. His arms took the first move and wrapped themselves around her; an answer to his question, Angel rested his head on top of hers. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Aw, True Love, doesn't it just make you want to gag?" Both Buffy and Angel turned to face the hiss that came from behind. Her hair ragged as her skinned cling to her face, or was it a he? The red piercing eyes didn't help much or the fact that his entire body was muscular and what the chest was revealing was either boobs or buffed pecks. Either way, this was one ugly demon.

"Let me guess, you were the one rising?" Buffy's statement sounded more like aggravation rather than a question. She pulled herself from Angel's arms as she began to get into her slayer stance.

"Dew drop, I already rose from my grave. Your chance of killing me on your own has come and gone." It hissed once more, as a few other demonistic creatures came from the shadows, surrounding both Buffy and Angel. "Kill the Slayer!"

Side by side, both Angel and Buffy fought off the team of minions, with a stake here, kick there and some twisting of a few necks on the side. It was exactly what the slayer needed and wanted. Everything she was thinking of previously was suddenly being washed from her mind, the distractions was all she needed to bring back the feel in doing what she was meant to do.

One last tear from the shoulders of its last minion's body, Angel dropped the head. "I think Buffy's chance at killing you has come again."

Not even making a run for it the creature stood still in shock as Buffy snapped it's neck watching as it's body shriveled to the ground before disappearing off into the soul.

"Well it looks like I won't be having a pep talk with Giles tomorrow." She stated smiling up towards the big tall vampire before her. "My nights free."

He knew it was an invitation, and he knew that whatever was bugging her earlier was locked deep within her self-conscious; leaving this bright happy Buffy he adored seeing. "So, is mine." He replied swiftly; as the two headed out of the park, side by side.

This was exactly what she wanted, no worries, just a night out with her love. Something normal, something she rarely got to enjoy. As she slid her hand into his, she couldn't help but smile more from the emotions she was feeling right now, because now, now is perfect.

But she is the slayer, when does normal come in that territory?

"Excuse me?" A low hushed voice came from behind, just before either of them could turn around to face whomever was back there, the creature suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them, leaving a black trail of smoke behind. "I couldn't help but notice your night," disappearing once more Angel grabbed a hold of Buffy not sure what this creature was as it continued to pop in and out, leaving trails of smoke and as a matter of fact not even touching the ground. "I don't mean to frighten you." Its voice echoed once more, this time not revealing itself.

"Then why not just leave the hocus pocus stuff out, and show yourself." Angel spat, still holding Buffy close.

"I was only being polite." The creature smile was the only thing revealed at first, before the black smoke soon became a beings body. "Hello, my name is Dusyanta, I mean you no harm. I'm only here to give you what you asked for."

His movement was clearly revealing just how much he wanted to disappear and re-appear again, it was as if he were addicted to it, that or it was what his culture was used to doing.

"Ask for? I didn't ask for anything." Angel replied unsure about this whole situation.

The creature smiled once again, revealing his sharp teeth, "Oh not you." He then faced back towards Buffy who was hidden behind Angel's back with only her head sticking out.

"Me?" She asked taking a step out.

"Unless there's another Buffy Summers, amongst us who is also a slayer." Something was wrong; Angel could feel it deep within his senses, as did Buffy. But she couldn't help but be curious about what this creature was referring to.

"And what is that?" She asked, prepared to fight if need be.

His voice remained coy as he slowly walked towards her, Angel backed away with Buffy next to him, hinting to the creature keep its distance.

"Why a gift of course," the response wasn't what she planned on hearing, how did he know about her little conversation with herself not too long ago, especially since she was mostly talking to herself in her mind. "Didn't you ask for someone, somewhere to give you something in return? I mean you have done so much, why not, give you what you deserve?"

Buffy's heart pounded from the answer, was this for real? Was someone, somewhere finally answering her? This guy sure was a little creepy, sharp teeth, disappearing here and there, but then again he looked normal and could be nice. Though on the other hand, she could tell Angel wasn't as trustworthy with the whole issue.

"What's your gift?" Angel sent a disturbed look towards her, but she ignored it as she stepped forward towards the creature. She wasn't stupid, if he did try something, she'd be ready for it.

"How about," He paused as he tilted his head ever so slightly, "getting a glimpse of Angel's future?"

Startled by the answer both Angel and Buffy now had their full attention to this new creature before them. It wasn't too long ago did Buffy send Angel to hell, only to return somehow, in some way, finding out that it was the First. So it claims, whereas Buffy for the first time is given the chance to see if her future and his will be tied forever, and will they finally get through these trials and mishaps?

"Well?" He asked holding out his hand. Taking one last glance towards Angel Buffy reached out and grabbed a hold of the creature's hand, disappearing from Angel's eyes.

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, it's late and I'm a bit tired so. night. and don't forget to review and tell me if you think it's a good idea for me to even remotely try and write a sequel to one of my stories. lol**


	2. Chapter 2 What If?

_**Authors Note: **__Sorry about being a little late, I was going to post it earlier but then I realized while re-reading it I noticed how I jumped the gun before explaining everything going on. So this chapter was allot shorter before, so thank goodness I didn't post it until now. :)_

_

* * *

_

Just in a split second she was gone from Angel's view and appeared in what looked to be a dungeon like chamber. Panting heavily from the action taken Buffy hunched over barely able to stand as the creature floated next to her. His eyes focused in on her breathing contemplating whether or not she'd pass out anytime soon.

Buffy couldn't help but notice this. It was as if he wanted to see her crash down, almost fail, as if he were against her in a far deeper way then he's appearing to be.

"What?" The question itself was a challenge to get out. It was as if her entire body was giving out. She could feel the wretched agonizing pain in her lungs with each passing breath, and although for a brief moment she was feeling her body giving into the blackness her slayer senses pulled her back stronger than before.

"Oh, my apologies," His smile never changed from the coy one he had just a minute ago. Especially after her breathing soon began to settle and become more regular, he almost seemed disappointed, but she took no notice in it, Buffy's mind was on other matters, like finding the truth of where Angel's life is going, "I forgot how much energy the travel takes from mere mortals."

Not amused, Buffy stood up straight proving to be stronger than he was led to believe, "Let's just get this over with."

"As, you, wish." Spinning into a circle, his black smoke faded amongst the brick wall slowly shimmering in some light from the other side. It was as if looking through a mirror, only without her reflection. Inside she could see a hotel, in what looked like to be a city. The image suddenly faded closer, now revealing inside the place. Buffy took a step forward towards the image, studying the scene being shown.

Just to her left of the lobby was a counter top, sitting on top of it was a young girl, no more than the age of thirty five if not older. She seemed to have her focus on something she had just discovered in the book lying in her arms, "Doyle!" She shouted, looking in the direction of the desk in back, where sitting was a young male who looked near to her age, about seventeen. "Look here," she began jumping from the counter to give the young male a clearer view; "…it states that the mist of the realm brings forth darkness within. Only the one chosen with sanity can undergo the curse."

"That would mean there's a possibility he's still alive." The young male replied, with a glimpse of hope gleaming from his eyes.

"Only if they hadn't already figured out they have the wrong man." Her reply was nothing more than some false hope for the young male, as she stroked his hair like a caring mother.

"Dawn, I know you're trying to help me not give my hopes up, but could you for once…just look on the positive side?" The answer brought a smile to the young woman's face as she replied with nothing more than a nod.

Not seeing the point to this, Buffy turned her attention back towards the creature, "What's the point to this? Who are these people? Where's Angel?"

"Patience was never one of your strongholds."

"Huh?" Nodding back in the direction of the image, Buffy followed his action and faced towards the scene once more.

It was now showing another section of the hotel, one of the hallways to the rooms in fact and just then it turns to face a door with the number 217 in front of it. Buffy waited patiently for it to open but it never did, instead from out of nowhere a hand popped out knocking gently against the door. The image zoomed out to reveal the rest of the mystery person who had just knocked. She appeared to be a petite red head, waves of curls flowed down her back while she held a group of scrolls in her right arm. When there was still no response she knocked again until the door opened revealing Angel. Buffy's heart melted at the sight, he was still alive, and he looked so happy and yet stressed. She couldn't believe how young and handsome he still looked similar to as he did now. Course her attention admittedly went back to the girl when she spoke.

"Dad, we found something." Angel quickly exited the room to follow the girl down the hall. Buffy could only mimic the word _dad_ quietly as she continued on listening, drawn in more than she was before, "It looks like whoever took him is using him for a sacrifice. I still don't know the exact location, but Uncle Wesley told me not to worry, but dad I can't help but worry."

"I know, it's going to be fine." He replied, forcing her to face him after they stopped in the middle of the hall, "We're going to figure this out. Okay?" Angel then kissed his daughter on the forehead to give her some comfort. "Have you talked to your brother yet about this?"

"Connor hasn't come back yet. Last I talked to him; he and Denis were still looking for recruits." The two headed down to the next level, still side by side worried about whatever it was they were discussing. Buffy could tell it was serious. She was so locked into this image being shown she didn't even notice the smirked expression given by the creature now standing behind her.

"Have you told your mother yet?" The words spoken sent a dropping brick down Buffy's stomach, she wasn't sure if she was ready to see what came next. She glanced at the girl hoping to see some resemblance of her, but she could only see how much she looked like her father, the only difference was her hair color and that alone wasn't like hers.

"Dad I'm really scared, he's been gone for over a week, Anne's going crazy."

"We're going to take care of this." Angel pushed the glasses up on her nose with a slight smile before stroking her hair and walking off into the lobby. "Kathy!" He shouted back just as she was beginning to walk back up stairs, "It's going to be okay." She smiled from her dads positive look then continued back up stairs.

Buffy's patience was starting to wear thin, where was she? Who was Angel married too? Why is everyone still acting like the world is going to end? "Wait!" She shouted allowed turning back to face the creature whose smirk had vanished before she had the chance to see it. The image stopped playing as he floated closer to her side waiting to hear her reason for wanting the image to pause. "Tell me something. Do I want to know anymore?"

It wasn't so much as a question but a choice, a choice that she was offering him to make for her. She was stuck between wanting to know what Angel's life led too, or just letting it go and finding out herself through time. Either way, she knows already she's going to regret the choice. If she were to leave now the regret would be not taking the chance to find out sooner rather than later, but then again if she does stay and looks farther into his future, her regret may come as two things. First, what if they were together happy, married, children, still fighting the battles, she would've wasted the surprise and not only that, it wouldn't had came as natural since her already knowing, perhaps that would've changed the future. But then again, for the second, what if it isn't her? That regret is the one she's scared to find out the most. It's all down to regrets, and what if's, and she left it all in the hands of this creature she doesn't even know.

"Well?" She asked once more, telling herself – forcing herself to take which ever answer he was about to give.

"It's not my place to tell you how your decisions are made," That wasn't the answer she expected to hear, or in fact wanted, "only you can choose your fate. Besides, who's to say this wasn't supposed to have happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you're not meant to see his future, but know his existence is secure," she didn't think about that, that would make sense, but the thought of having a chance to see more would just be so regretful. She continued to wait for more of what he had to say, "then again, perhaps this was your destiny, and what lies ahead is how his future begins." He began to circle her as she lowered her head in deep thought, "Maybe, from seeing his future, you're able to have the power for it to happen. Or maybe you'll be the reason it shatters." Buffy's gaze was back in his direction, staring deep into his eyes, "As you can see, there are allot of _what if's_ to your question, and with that being, by leaving it up to me…it only brings another. What if…" He began to fade from her sight, "…I'm wrong."

That alone left a lump in her throat as she forced it down. She understood why he chose not to answer for her, because if at all possible he may already know the true answer and that may only change the course of her life completely. It was up to her and only her. She was the only one who could make the choice, to decide rather to stay or leave. Taking another glance around the room she noticed the creature was nowhere to be seen, if even at all there. She knew he had to be, but his invisible appearance just gave her more of a heavier burden, not at least having someone to look to for help; he must've known she'd of pleaded.

"I'll," She began taking heavier breathes as her mind was figuring out which answer she was going to take, "I'll…I'll stay." And with that said the image began to play once more, revealing deeper into Angel's future life, and the truth about which regret she was about to leave with.

***

It was only a second, and she was gone from his view, the worried expression wasn't even close to how he was feeling, "Buffy!" He called out, trying his best not to panic. They had only now met this creature, and were given a chance to see into his own future, but it wasn't for them, only her. Something about this entire thing didn't make since, and Angel didn't like it one bit. "Buffy!" he shouted again, deciding whether or not he should leave the spot to go tell the others. After all, she could be back soon or then again from the vibe he was feeling from that thing earlier, he wouldn't be surprised if she were being tortured somewhere right now. The thought itself gave him reason to murder. "Buf-" Just before Angel could call out a third time, she was back. The creature was no longer there, and Angel could see the hurt screaming in her eyes. He took a step towards her to give her comfort, but she only stepped back looking at him with hurt and disgust.

"Buffy?"

"Don't!" She pointed, warning him to keep his distance. He was completely confused, she was gone for only a second, but from how she looks it's been much longer. He was about to ask her another question but Buffy cut him off before he could make a sound, "Don't. Just don't. I need to go home and think."

Walking backwards she quickly spun around and ran home leaving a confused Angel behind.

Tears poured from her eyes as she continued to run faster and faster towards home, the image replaying over and over again of him and her! Why her? Why did it have to be her? The one girl he said meant nothing to him, nothing! That's not what she saw. Rushing past her mom she ran up the stairs bolting her bedroom door from behind as she slowly sank to her knees. The sobs overtook as she began to hyperventilate, trying hard to stop, but only shaking her head saying allowed how she couldn't.

Joyce knocked furiously at Buffy's door, worried about her daughter as she could hear her screaming with each breath, _I can't! I can't!_ "Buffy? Buffy, let me in." She called out twisting the knob as she continued to knock on the door forcefully. She could only hear her daughter continue with the sobs as her voice became lower and lower with the same words being repeated, _I can't! I can't! _"Buffy, please, what's wrong? What happened?" Joyce could feel the pain and agony for her daughter and wanted to take away the pain, she knows about the life her daughter takes, but why does Buffy always lock her out when she knows she is needed the most.

Buffy lied on the floor as her pants began to slow down and her breathing became regular. She asked for a gift, something to show what her life could have; something normal. And all she got was what she always got in this world, a nightmare.

The next morning she awoke to her alarm clock buzzing, but she didn't move an inch from her bed. She just laid their dazed about her life, about everything that's been going wrong for her, about why it was she continued to fight for the good when all she got in return was nothing. Her darkness was seeping farther in as time escaped, and her thoughts were suddenly erased from a quiet knock at the door.

"Buffy?" A small quiet voice echoed from behind. The door never budging as it was never unlocked from last night, "Buffy, I just got off the phone with Giles; he said your friends will be coming over soon to check on you, if that's alright with you." There was no response just the silence from before. Joyce lowered her head against the door; she could feel her daughters sorrow and pain. She didn't know what it was about, but her mother's instincts always knew when to click on. "I'll tell them not come." After that she pushed herself away from the door and headed back down stairs to tell Giles to not send over the kids.

Buffy continued to lie still in her bed with her right hand against her temple, stroking herself there as she stared off blankly into the ceiling. It was all too soon, and the what if's began to sink in once again. _"…perhaps this was your destiny, and what lies ahead is how his future begins."_ Dusyanta's voice echoed as she remembered back in the chamber, _"Maybe, from seeing his future, you're able to have the power for it to happen. Or maybe you'll be the reason it shatters."_ There were so many what if's, but there had to be only one. Which was the answer, what if she and Angel never stay together, why would she then be given the chance to see it? Buffy gasps as she jolted into a sitting position remembering something he said, _"…only you can choose your fate. Besides, who's to say this wasn't supposed to have happened?"_ She wondered for so long of what his meaning was to that, and it wasn't until now she comes to a reasonable conclusion.

"There was a reason I was given the chance to see his future, the only way that future was going to happen is if I never saw it happen. But I did." The awareness of it all finally sunk in, "I'm suppose to change it, that's my gift." Wondering how she was going to do so was answered when she turned her head and found a pencil lying at her side table.

***

If it wasn't for Willows love for magic lately this idea would've never came so soon. The memory of Willow's favorite floating pencil trick was what sparked the thought in the first place, and the magic shop was the key to it all. Breaking and entering was something she'd usually have a long conversation with Giles about, occasionally if it didn't involve a evil creature of some kind trying to kill someone or destroy the world, but as of now this was so a life and death situation; so if there is ever a slight chance he finds this out, she has a pretty good enough reason.

Closing the door behind after picking the lock, she placed her bag on the counter before pulling out the Magic book from the back where all the other dusty, unused books were. She remembered Willow telling her about all those actual mystical books in back that the magic shop had no idea being actual real spells and such sense the language was so old, and that's where all those long researching nights with Giles is finally going to pay off. She began to flip through pages before coming across "Time Portals" and "The Jeeves". The name itself sounded like a person, but from what she read, they were a group of demons who granted wishes of any kind, in exchange for a gift of their own, usually being someone else's wish. Sad and sick little twisting games, but it usually worked, and the wishes they took were never from a client.

Gathering together all the proper ingredients, Buffy began to pack them in a bag she brought with her, call her sick for even coming up with this idea, but this was something she had to do. I mean if Angel's future that she saw was suppose to happen, then why did Dusyanta or whoever sent him, want her to see it? That's what she kept telling herself as she gathered together all the ingredients needed. Just one last ingredient she needed before she could head out and start the cast.

"Where is it?" Glancing around the room and fiddling through the different jars of god knows what, she finally came across the emerald egg to the goddess Rheda. Placing it into her bag carefully not to break it, Buffy then grabbed the book and headed out back locking the door behind so not to be noticed of a breaking and entering.

For this entire day she has tried nothing more than to keep her mind off of this idea, ever since Willow brought Angel's soul back she's been more curious on spells and such, and couldn't help but remember that time she was helping Willow cast a fun spell did she remember reading the passage about The Jeeves. Buffy has seen the future, but nothing is ever written in stone, even as she set everything up over in the library at the school, she continued to repeat how she was meant to change the future she saw.

After finishing up Buffy drained the jars in a bowl before lighting the candles surrounding her in a circle. The book was laid in front of her as she sat with her legs crossed; all that was left was the un-cracked egg and the verses needed to be spoken…she hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was right. But the word itself drove her insane, she hated having to do what was right all the time, and who's to say that was she saw was right, who's to say that she's not suppose to be doing this? There's a reasons she saw that future, and a reason she thought up this plan.

Knowing now what must be done Buffy grabbed the egg holding it in the air as she spoke the words from the book. ""Адкрытае мінулае сучаснасць і будучыню канцы часоў, pasazh të portalit, jepni mënyrë." The candles all blew out as a bright blue light began to illuminate from in front of her, for a second she completely forgot about the egg in her hand as she watched the portal open and a swirl of light seeping through. A brush of wind blew out catching Buffy off guard as she ducked her head from the sudden surprise, it was then she realized the egg and the only way for the cast to be completed is if she cracked it open. But that all changed once the light was gone and standing before her was a young blond female about seventeen who looked just as confused as Buffy did.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked slowly placing the egg down to her side.

Glancing around the area the young female began to recognize the place as her eyes darted from section to section almost worried before coming straight back to the ones before her.

"What year is this?" The young female asked, in fear for the worse.

Buffy hesitated as she stood to her feet facing the female now head on.

"1998." Buffy replied unsure whether this is one of the Jeeves or not.

The females eyes darted from place to place again as she began to breathe heavily, "Oh god." She looked back towards Buffy fear plastered all over her face, "Not again."


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to 1998 again

The females eyes darted from place to place again as she began to breathe heavily, "Oh god." She looked back towards Buffy fear plastered all over her face, "Not again." She could feel her whole world crumbling down, how was it possible that she was sent back to the same year she left years ago. "I did the spell right." The female began to mumble as Buffy watched carefully, still unsure whether this was a Jeeve or not, and if so, better to wait and stay on their good side then bother them and just start a whole mess of trouble. "…it was just a bloody old location spell." Her breathing became more irregular again as she spun around, contemplating on how she got here, her focus was now on Buffy. She could see Buffy standing in a circle of candles with a bowl of something in front of her, it was clear to her that the slayer was at it with a few magic tricks. "You did this." Buffy glanced back as if someone else was behind her, but clearly she was in trouble for something. Still she was the slayer who gave this creature the rights to become all high and mighty on her?

"Look I'm only here to get my wish that's it."

Not liking the tone the young female stormed down the steps of the library ready to lash out at the slayer before her, "You better bloody well tell me how I bumbled myself back here, before I have a strop on."

"A what, what?"

Taking that as a hint of awareness the female placed a hand on her forehead and began to laugh, "I'll never understand how I'm always the one getting sucked into these blasted time portals." Her laughing began to calm down as she breathed, clearly revealing to be extremely stressed over something, "Do you know how many times I've been through these things? Five, five bloody times." She took a step back and flopped down on the step behind her, resting her head in her hands. "Well, let's do the introductions shall we? Get this all taken care of so I can go back home before the side-effects start. My name is Anne."

Shaking Anne's hand Buffy replied with her name, "So, you're not a Jeeve then?" she couldn't help but glance over at the egg realizing she must've tapped into another portal from lack of finishing her spell.

"No. I'm not a Jeeve." Anne watched as Buffy pulled one of the chairs at the table out to sit at, seeming to be as stressed out as she is at the moment. "Infuriating creatures; always knowing where to push your button. Why were you trying to contact one?" Anne knew there was not one time the slayer tried to contact a Jeeve back in the day, in fact the only time they actually came face to face with one, was when Uncle Xander went out to ask for his eye back only receiving something far greater than that. Course, at the end, there was a price.

"Does it matter? I don't think you could help." She replied lowering her head from the thought of what her future will bring.

Taking that as almost an insult, Anne stood up with full force, pulling a chair next to Buffy, "I wouldn't say that. You don't even know me. If you recall, I said Time Portal."That alone caught Buffy's attention, if someone was caught in time portals near to five times, then she may have an advantage after all.

"Well… I want to… help a friend." She needed to keep it as clear as possible, because well, this stranger was right. Buffy didn't know her at all, or what she was capable of, so best to keep it as simple as possible.

Unknowingly though, Anne was already pondering. She knew that it couldn't be Willow, or Xander, not even Giles to her knowledge, then again she didn't ask what exact date this is in 98, but from what she recalls and knows of now they all survive. So there was no real reason for Buffy wanting to change the future. She couldn't help but smile over that thought, her own silent little joke, knowing more about the Slayer's future than she. This also explained as to how she knows exactly what the slayer is thinking though – she's not stupid, she knows the slayer is planning something, and it's easy to tell she's keeping certain details from her.

"…and well after that you appeared." It was short and simple, and basically straight to the point in Buffy's terms. She may have kept a few details from this stranger like Angel being the future she wants to change because she didn't like what she saw or the fact that some dark creature was the one who showed it to her…there's no harm in twisting the truth with stating you somehow stumbled across a separate time portal.

"Am I hearing you straight, you want to change one of your friends' future, because a crisis is going to occur." Anne replied, which she clearly knew wasn't true, well not yet that is, and it all turns out well towards the end…well in her time that is, as for her future, that's still a stumbling block.

"Yes." Her answer was short and simple just like the story she told. Course she didn't expect the sudden outburst that came after.

"Are you daft or something? Do you honestly expect me to believe that "the slayer" wants to take it into her own hands, and change the future?" Anne could sense the building block grasping the slayer, she could just feel the anger about to burst; and it was clearly understandable considering the slayer does think she's doing the right thing and that Anne quoting "the slayer" didn't really help much. "I'm sorry for my outburst, but it's unlikely for you to do something so…so…foolish."

"Foolish!" The anger was ticking inside her gut, she was ready to pounce this person in front of her, she didn't care if she was from a time portal, hell she wouldn't care if it was a goddess of time itself, she was going to punch the living crap out of her in two seconds if she didn't leave. "I'm the one trying to help a friend! His life is going in a direction that is chaotic, and he doesn't deserve it, I'm just changing it before it's too late. So why don't you go back into your little time portal and get the hell out of here!"

"He?" That was it. That was the moment Anne knew exactly who to narrow down, this was 1998, and if she recalled, Buffy was in a whole depression zone dealing with Angel as her number one heartthrob. Sure it would've been a whole other story if she were to spill a she, but Buffy didn't, nope she said "he".

"It doesn't matter," Buffy interrupted, "just go back to where ever it is you came from."

Pulling away from her chair Anne began to pace back and forth as if she were trying to calm herself down, "I can't." Her answer stumped Buffy a bit, "That's the whole crazy twist to time portals. You can't go back to your time until you've finished the problem you were sent to. It's like a curse, something I'm not very much thrilled about."

"So basically it's your fault you're still here." Taking that last comment as her cue to leave, Buffy began to pull her stuff together, not even noticing or mainly just ignoring Anne's sudden huff of pride.

"My fault," Anne spat, "that's not how I see it, miss-I-have-to-change-the-future-before-something-big-happens, so not likely. You're just scared that whatever it is you saw will ruin your future, selfish much?"

Pulling her bag over her shoulder Buffy shot up to her standing position, "Selfish, I am _not_ being selfish." It didn't take her to long to get into Anne's face making it a point for her to listen, "If helping your friends out before something bad happens, or saving the world more than once when you'd rather go out with your boyfriend, or saving innocent lives rather than spending some quality time with your own mother is being selfish, than by god you're right! I'm the most selfish person on earth!"

"You are so taking that in the wrong proportion, that is not what I meant by being selfish and you know it mo—ma, ma, my, my, uh… whatever your name is." That was close, too close. There were times she and future Buffy would have arguments that just made her want to scream, and this was so similar to one of those, but to actually slip Buffy's future wasn't part of the deal yet.

"It's Buffy. The slayer, I don't see where an "M" fits in with all of that." Was her simple response, "I'm so sick of people telling me what's wrong, and when I'm being selfish. So if you want to stay alive, my best bet would be to not bump into me again. Call me selfish all you want, but I'm not helping you get back home until my friend's future is safe." And that was the last bit of the argument, the closing section, Buffy stormed out of the library with not so much of a glance back.

Anne could only stare as she watched the slayer disappear out the doors; she licked her lips, the tense feeling of wanting to bash someone's brains in. The last time she met this Buffy was when she was thirteen that was only four years ago, "No wonder I forgot so much about that time, she's so stubborn!" One of the school chairs went flying across the room smashing against the wall just before she sighed and flopped down onto the next chair holding her face in her hands.

"You know I'm going to have to fix that now." Anne's hands slowly slid from her face as a smile curled her lips. Tilting her head up, she couldn't help but smile over the view in front of her. A tall handsome male, no more than seventeen himself; his long white over coat draped over his masculine body, and his brunette wavy hair styled just right with his short top hat on top of his head. Her smile grew with a slight blush when he returned the smile.

Letting out a slight cough to escape the moment, Anne stood from her chair now with game face on. "About time you showed up Doyle! I was beginning to think you all forgot about me."

"How could anyone forget about you? The moment you disappeared was when the whole sarcastic vibe mellowed down at the hotel." He replied walking over towards the chair she had shattered just before his appearance.

"Hey!" she snapped, with the rolling of her eyes following. "I'm not the only one with a sarcastic vibe." Clearly indicating his recent comment he just said.

Waving his hand over the scattered wooden pieces, his hand began to glow bright white as each piece soon attached itself back together leaving an unharmed chair as it was before, "You're right." Grabbing the chair off the floor he headed back towards the table to set it down, "Your dad also."

That alone killed the reunion; Anne admittedly went back to her worried expression, wrapping her arms around herself and locking away all emotion she possibly could inside, Doyle couldn't help but regret even mentioning it.

"Any news?"

"Nothing, Kathy and Uncle Wes are still at the books, it is for certain that this is going to be the apocalypse we've all dreaded." He watched as Anne began to pace, she's been doing that allot lately ever since her dad went missing.

"Well this is great, Dad's gone, and I'm stuck here – have you heard from my mom?" her eyes pleaded for him to say yes.

"No. Aunt Faith is still out looking for her." Anne was blaming herself for everything that was going on in their time. Her father went missing after she ignored a simple order to stay at the hotel to keep watch, and her father came home sooner than planned to make sure she was safe, only to be taken. Her mom and she had a huge fight afterwards leading to her leaving, and now it was for certain that these were all a means for an apocalypse to start. Doyle felt for his friend. "Anne it's not your fa-"

"We need to get me back home. I can help; I'm the only one who can see beyond." She began to stammer on her words, not even realizing how fast she was going. "We could ask Uncle Angel or Uncle Connor to follow the scent and then, and then I can see if he's anywhere near there and…"

"Anne. Anne breathe," Doyle grabbed his friend by the arms trying his best to relax her. "…just breathe, it's going to be okay."

"We've got to get back Doyle."

"You know the rules."

"I know that's why you and I have got to fix this. We've got to resolve this problem so we c-"

"No. There's no _we_ this time Anne. I wasn't sent back here like you. I'm just a figment." Anne glanced over at the chair he had just fixed then to where his hands were touching her. "I figured out the kinks on how to go through the magic barrier." He replied knowing what it was she was thinking, "It's really useful to Aunt Willow. But I'm not really here."

"I don't mind tagging you along if I'm the only one who can see you."

He couldn't help but chuckle on that response but it still didn't change the real circumstance that was going on, "I can't leave the library, it's the only source to how you entered, so it's the only way I can speak to you. Plus I can't stay that long. I'm only given at least an hour, even that I'm not exactly sure."

"So you're basically saying that I'm alone on this adventure." He responded with a nod, "Doyle, it's 1998. They're all seventeen and stubborn."

"Like you?" It was a rhetorical question and she rolled her eyes to it with a small slug on his shoulder. "Is it the same date?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. It's not going like it did four years ago."

"Allot of things didn't go the way it was suppose to four years ago."

"True, like I don't have you to blame for this incident."

"Nope, not this time." He pulled away from her walking back to where she first saw him, "I'm going to have to go, just try and fix this Anne. I know you can, you're the smartest one out of us." He faded after smiling one last comforting smile towards his friend. Anne's game face was once again on; she wasn't going to let this incident affect her chances of getting home. She looked over at the clock on the wall seeing the time, she only had about a day left before her body would shut down and her ghostly self would return. A feeling she's not entirely looking forward to, especially since, if this isn't the date she once came to that means Spike wouldn't be there to help communicate for her.

Walking towards the exit of the library she knew exactly who it was she had to see to get this whole mess resolved, "Buffy Summers, I don't think our conversation is quite over yet."


End file.
